<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's In The Writing by RDJWINCHESTER1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121118">It's In The Writing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1'>RDJWINCHESTER1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brain Damage, Disabled Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, Other, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Wheelchairs, no supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam was injured in a ambush, Dean gave up hunting to take care of his brother. Then they met Castiel, an angel in disguise who works at a local mechanic shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's In The Writing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Dean hated John was an understatement. He despised the man for what he did to Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was 15, Sam was 11 when John had taken them on Sam’s first werewolf hunt. They had followed the wolf into the woods, John had sent Dean around the back to distract it then he let Sam take the killing shot with the silver bullet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only Sam never got to take the shot, a second werewolf came out of nowhere and jumped John first. Sam watched for two seconds as the wolf snapped John’s neck. Sam turned to run, screaming for Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had seen the the second werewolf and went to scream, but a hand clasped over his mouth and he heard a growl. A third werewolf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was an ambush.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean had tried to scream but a bright flash of light blinded him. He heard a scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know how it happened but one second he had a werewolf at his throat and the next he was in the middle of nowhere with Sam by his side and no John to speak of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t all fine and dandy, Sam screamed in pain as he looked down at his legs. A werewolf claws had got a hold of him before a bright light had blinded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“De,” Sam cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy,” Dean cried as he saw his little brother’s legs. They were covered in blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was 15 years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned as he rolled over on his other shoulder. Sam had thrown a fit during his bath last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got 15 more minutes before his alarm went off and he had to get out of bed. He groaned once again as he sat up, he cracked his back as he made his way to the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He felt old. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had finished when he heard Sam calling him.  “Comin’ buddy!” he called as he pulled on a clean shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked across the hall to Sam’s bedroom. “Good morning buddy, how did you sleep?” He asked as he helped Sam sit up. He was gentle as he pulled Sam up by the armpits and laid his head against the headboard. He looked at the dopey smile on his brother’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See not only were Sam’s legs useless from the werewolf, but the doctors had tried to “save” Sam. The 15 year old Dean had tried to tell the doctors what meds Sam was allergic to but he couldn’t remember the words. The doctors had said that he was in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctors had given Sam a med that caused slight brain damage to the left of his brain. He couldn’t remember much past two days, he could speak, but he found it hard. His motor skills were shotty at best and his bowels were completely shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most people would think that having to change your brother’s diapers were weird or disgusting, but Dean just saw it as taking care of his brother. That’s what he was supposed to do, take care of his brother. No matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby had taken care of Sam until Dean turned 20 and was able to legally take Sam as his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled at the dopey smile on his brother’s face. “Did you sleep good?” Sam didn’t seem to hear him the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed as he played with Dean’s necklace that looked like a man’s face with horns. “Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Sam would ask about Cas. Sometimes he wondered if Sam loved Cas more than Dean loved his own boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas is at work Sammy, he’ll be here later,” Dean said as he finished taping up Sam’s new and clean diaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam only grunted in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took only 10 minutes for Dean to get Sam dressed and in his wheelchair. He was an old hand at this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“De?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Dean hummed as he ran a comb through Sam’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want waffles or pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam giggled, his head lolling to the side. Dean gently caught his head and put it in the head rest. “Silly De. Waffles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, how could I forget,” Dean chuckled. It was waffles for breakfast. Always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam giggled as Dean pushed him to the kitchen and started making waffles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was a normal day for the Winchesters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast waffles, plain for Sam and butter and berries for Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diaper change usually with some tickles and giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Playtime till lunch with blocks, coloring and Dean playing small math problems with Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch. If it’s sandwiches it has to have the crusts cut off and absolutely NO condiments whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diaper changing with sleepy cries from Sam and soft kisses on the cheeks and forehead from Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nap time for 2 hours. Dean cleans and usually reads a couple chapters of whatever book he is currently on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wake up with tears and another diaper change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuddle time and tv. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Cas smiling as he opened the front door and saw Sam on top of Dean, cuddling on the couch watching Gilmore Girls. Sam liked it because he thought Dean Forester looked like him. And he had the same name as the actual Dean. Cas didn’t see the resemblance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked asleep but didn't last for long when Sam squealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas walked over with a bright smile. “Hiya Sammy!” He was thankfully for his mechanic muscles as he picked the man up and gave him a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam leaned back so he could see Cas’ face. He patted Cas’ two day old stubble. “Cas?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled and gave Sam’s hand a kiss. “Hi Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” this time Sam giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Cas said again with a smile and sat Sam back down on the couch. “What are you watching?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and De,” Sam pointed to the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at the tv, which was currently on a commercial about Happy’s pizza. “I didn’t know you and Dean were pizza?” he joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled and wiggled his way on top of Dean again. His weak arms moving the rest of his body and dragging his legs. He leaned in close to his brother’s face and poked him on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean woke up when Cas came in, but kept his eyes closed yet when his brother poked him on the cheek he opened his eyes in a second. He gave a lazy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas here, De. Kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boyfriends will never not smile or chuckle when Sam says that. Just like the waffles, Sam always expected Dean and Cas to kiss when they see each no matter where they were. They learned not to ignore that request when Sam had spent 30 minutes in tears when they had visited Cas at work and the men thought it was inappropriate to do that at work. Cas still gets teased at work for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned over the back of the couch and smiled. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Dean said quietly. He hummed when he got an upside down kiss from his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that night 15 years ago, the Winchesters never hunted again and when Dean got legal custody of Sam they settled in a small town in Lawrence, Kansas where no one knew them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three years ago, Dean’s Impala had needed new tires and he had gone to Zachariah’s Auto Shop where Cas worked. Cas liked to joke that he had fallen in love with the Impala first. The next time Dean brought in the SUV and Cas noticed the disabled car seat in the back and had asked who it was for. Dean hadn’t felt any judgement from Cas and had told him. He had felt safe around Cas and knew he could trust him. Dean and Sam were at the grocery when Sam met Cas and had fallen in love with the raven haired and blue eyes man. So did Dean. A half a year ago Cas had moved in with the brothers. The rest was history so to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll start dinner,” Cas muttered against Dean’s lips. Dean hummed in agreement and gave him another kiss before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s turn. He hummed in imitation of Dean and leaned in for his kiss. Except he was already on top of Dean, so his entire body was covering Dean’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss,” he told Cas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled and gave Sam a chaste kiss on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first Cas didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but kissing his boyfriend’s brother. Also Sam didn’t understand what sex or anything about that. The first time it had happened unintentionally and Cas was shocked. Dean had just laughed and said welcome to the family, even though Dean doesn’t kiss Sam like that. Just soft reassuring kisses on the cheeks and forehead or raspberries on the stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” Sam ordered and giggled when the second kiss was a raspberry on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas chuckled and went over to the kitchen. He enjoyed cooking. It was something else he could do with his hands he supposed. He decided quickly on chicken fajitas, he was the one who had gone shopping so he knew what was there. He grabbed chicken breast and red and orange peppers from the fridge and onions from the pantry. He pulled some cooked plain chicken and only red peppers before putting in the pre-made fajita seasoning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Sam came in just as Cas dishes up the fajitas in the tortillas and put them on plates. He put the plain chicken and peppers on a tray that was attached to a special dining room chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chair was a normal wooden dining room chair with arms and lower back. Dean had made a higher back and a soft pillow headrest for Sam. There was a tray that strapped to the arms. Sam liked finger food or sandwiches so he could feed himself. It gave him a sense of independence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed as he ate the food. It was good even if he knew it wasn’t the same as what De and Cas had. He didn’t much care what they had now. Several months ago he would have known a fit, screaming and kicking because he didn’t like what De and Cas had but that they were different. Different was not good. Back then. Different was okay now. Cas had worked hard on letting Sam know that different was okay. That it made Dean happy to have different and hot food sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled at Sam as he shoved the food into his mouth, making a mess. He couldn’t be happier with the progress that Sam has made with all the food changes. Slow and steady and Cas knew that there were some things that would never change; and he was okay with that. He was so busy smiling at Sam that he didn’t notice Dean smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled at Cas who was smiling at Sam. He couldn’t believe how far Sam had come with Cas and Cas’ ability to cook. Change was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was a bad day. Dean had to do a rare day at work. He worked at Zachariah’s Auto Shop, the same as Cas. Not on cars, he did the paperwork and front desk. He had the patience for it and with Sam’s medical problems paperwork was an easy job for him. Dare says he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas had got Sam up and Sam didn’t like that. De said good morning and no one else. Cas was here for dinner and sometimes lunch. Not breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“De come back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tickles are after the diaper change, not before. Tickles in a dirty diaper leads to a diaper rash and that’s not fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need De!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blocks are for building towers. Straight and tall. Not castles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas no fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sandwiches for lunch, without crust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yucky! No, Cas!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No book for nap time. Only De tucks Sam in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No nap, 2 hours of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked into the house and was welcomed with screams and cries. “Wan’ De! No change! No yucky! Wan’ De!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean quicken his steps to the bedroom to find Cas trying to restrain a distraught Sam. Sam was naked and flailing around. Thankfully Sam had just peed so he wasn’t getting extra mess anywhere. Cas was trying to restrain Sam from hurting himself. They were on the bed and Cas didn’t want Sam to fall off and hurt himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took all of this in two seconds flat and ran over to the two. “Sam, calm down. De’s here. Hey buddy, focus,” Dean grabbed Sam’s face gently but firmly to get his attention on him and off the tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam intinally freaked out at the extra contact but relaxed once he realized who it was. “De, De, De,” he kept up that mantra as he sat on Cas’ lap, trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok buddy,” Dean gently took Sam from Cas and sat on the bed. “Ok, buddy, calm down. Deep breaths, there we go, in...out...in...out,” Dean sat with Sam on his lap and Cas right next to him for 15 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked up at Dean with wet eyes and hiccups. “De? De,” his put his fingers on Dean’s face, his nose, ears and chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let his brother touch his face, letting Sam know in his own way that his De was really here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam smiled and let out a little sigh, Dean stood up with Sam in his arms. “How about we get you into a new diaper, mmm.” Dean didn’t miss the sad look on Cas’ face as he moved off the bed for Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had to wait till after dinner to talk to Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show, De, show,” Sam looked from the tv to Dean and back again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a minute Sammy, we need to talk about what happened this morning with Sammy and Cas.” Cas was sitting in the reclining chair to the left of Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But show after right De?” Sam’s breathing started to pick up and he played with Dean’s necklace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, after we talk,” Dean reiterated. “So when I came home, Sammy wasn’t happy with Cas. Can you tell me why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm....” Sam thought and looked up at the ceiling and counted the cracks. “No De. Good morning De, not Cas. Good night Cas, yeah, that’s right, good night Cas, good night De. De and Cas love Sammy to the moon and back. Yeah,” Sam looked back at Dean. “Yeah, good night Cas and De.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean thought for a minute. “Well buddy, sometimes I have to go to work and Cas gets to say good morning, and play blocks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed and looked back up at the ceiling. There were only 2 cracks. “Cas said good morning today. De was gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded even though his brother wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah, and sometimes that is how it’s going to be. We will tell Sammy the day before so Sammy knows when Cas gets to say good night </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> good morning to Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed again and thought for a while. “Um ok. I should say sorry to Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Dean said and watched as Sam went over to Cas and sat on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let a moment of surprise cross his face as Sam sat on his lap like he had been doing it his entire life, not his first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t say anything for a bit. There was only 1 crack in this part of the ceiling so Sam counted how long it was. This one was 6 inches long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas waits. Patient as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam reaches out to play with Cas’ face with a sad look on his face. “Sorry. Cas say good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled. Sam happened to be feeling his mouth when he did so. Sam looked down at him when he felt Cas’ teeth. He smiled at the smile on Cas’ face. “Thank you for apologizing Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed once before going back to his brother’s lap. “Show now, De.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show now,” Dean said with a smile at his brother then Cas. Cas doing the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Cas tucked Sam into bed he gave Sam a kiss on his forehead. “Good morning Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam giggled and Dean laughed. “Not morning Cas. It’s good night Sammy. Cas and De love Sammy to the moon and back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy right,” Cas said with a soft smile. “Cas and De love Sammy to the moon and back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas came with a grunt and a whisper of Dean’s name on his lips. He laid a quick kiss on Dean’s bare shoulder before gently pulling out. He laid down beside a panting Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a washcloth you perv,” Dean grumbled into the pillow as Cas chuckled and got up to get a warm washcloth before Dean fell asleep. He threw the dirty washcloth in the hamper and laid back down beside Dean with a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let out a breath and grumbled something into his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned on his side and rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I can’t hear your grumbles Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned up on his elbows and looked at Cas in his deep blue eyes. “Marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Cas readjusted his position so he could look at Dean straight on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned closer and gave Cas a soft kiss. “Marry me Castiel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that supposed to be a question?” Castiel smiles into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to answer it?” Dean pulled Cas to him. He couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean Winchester, yes with all my heart,” Cas whispered and leaned in for another kiss. He didn’t care if he was smiling like an idiot or not, he was too happy to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4 Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, offff!” Sam whined and pulled at the bow-tie De had put on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know buddy, but you look so cute. So cute I could just eat you up,” Dean said with a smile. He held Sam’s face in his hands and landed lots of mini kisses on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let out an unhappy shriek and kicked his feet. “Nooo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean would be lying if he wasn’t happy that Sam was having a bad day. Today he and Cas were getting married and Sam was crying about the bow-tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a small wedding. Dean and Sam didn’t really have any family. Their close cousins, Ellen and Jo were coming along with their Uncle Bobby. He really wasn’t their uncle, Bobby was just an old man who they had grown quite fond of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel, Micheal, and Balthazar would be there. He hated his father and vice versa, so he wouldn’t be present. Before Cas knew he was into guys, he had hooked up with a woman, who had a child. The baby’s name was Claire Novak. Her mother had died in a car accident, but Cas and Claire still talked and met up a couple times a year. She had met both Dean and Sam and Sam had taken a shine to her. They liked to color together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy no,” Cas said gently as he reattached the bow tie to Sam’s shirt collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh no,” Sam whined and smacked at Cas’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why not. Sammy looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty in his bow tie. You have to wear it if you are going to give Dean to me,” Cas asked as he picked Sam up and moved him from the couch to his wheelchair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Dean yours?” Cas asked and smiled when Sam nodded. “Can he be mine too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam seemed to be in deep thought as Cas wheeled him to Dean’s SUV and put him in. Dean was already at the church with Ellen and Jo getting things ready. Cas just had to get dressed, which he was, and give Sam lunch, which he did and now they were headed back for the wedding ceremony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wanted Sam to be as comfortable as possible Dean had done breakfast and Cas had done lunch all at the house. Unfortunately, the wedding would interfere with nap time. Cas had to talk Dean out of bringing a bed for his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked in the rear-view mirror at Sam who was looking out his window. “What baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours,” Sam repeated with a smack to his thigh. He didn’t like to repeat things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean. And mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you giving Dean to me?” Cas tried to stay firm and keep his eyes on the road. He was way too emotional today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed and nodded. “But mine too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re sharing? Thank you Sammy. I like sharing with you.” Cas gave a smile in the rearview even if Sam wasn’t looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam hummed again and tapped at the window. “Moo cows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gasped and looked out his window to see a couple cows in a field. The church they chose was in the country surrounded by cows and wheat farming. Cas thought it was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see moo cows?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed and knocked harder on the window. “Moo, moo!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cas said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The church was beautiful. It was a catholic church with several stained glass windows with designed pillars at the beginnings of red padded pews for seating. It was quiet and Cas would be walking down the aisle to beautiful organ music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got out of the SUV in the reserved parking. Dean’s impala was next to him. He could see an old Chevrolet Chevelle in the parking lot, so he knew Uncle Bobby was here as well. Cas’ brother wouldn’t be here for another three hours. Or at least he hoped so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“De?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was brought out of his thoughts by Sam, who was wondering where Dean was. “Yeah, Dean is here, let’s go find him.” Cas smiled at the excited man and put him in his wheelchair. Sam was practically bouncing as Cas wheeled him into the church and to the back where there was several room for marriage reasons, meeting or the priests or deacons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is!” Cas cheered as he found Dean with Jo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” Jo tried to look harsh as she smiled at Sam who let out a squeal. “You’re not supposed to see the groom before the ceremony,” she quickly got distracted by Sam who was overjoyed to see his friend. “Let’s go look at Ellen’s dress. It’s a pretty red.” Jo was kind enough to let the men have a moment and wheeled Sam out to go see Ellen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas walked over to Dean with a smile on his face. “Hi, you look stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blushed and looked down at his shirt. He had his dark blue tux pants and white shirt on. His shirt was untucked and a untied black tie across his shoulders. “ But I’m--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Cas said with breathe. “I don’t care what you’re wearing or not wearing. You’re stunning to me no matter what,” he walked up to Dean and took one of his hands, the hand that would soon have a gold ring on it and gave it a kiss. “I love you and I can’t wait to marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean brushed him off in a flushed state. “Well you have to wait two more hours. Now get out so I can finish looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dean said with a flourish of his tie. “How was Sam for lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. He hates that bow-tie though,” Cas snorted as Dean chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Sammy, it’s okay,” Dean sushed Sam as he cried into his shoulder. “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he gave Sam a quick kiss and gave the priest an apologetic look. “Sorry, you can continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband in marriage. We are--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No mine offfff,” Sam choked on a sob as he tried to tell De what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted the bowtie off. He didn’t want to share De anymore with Cas. He wanted cake, but Ellen said he had to wait, but it was right there. There were too many friends here and too many people he didn’t know. And maybe, just maybe, he was a bit tired from no nap, but De wasn’t listening!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know buddy, Sammy’s tired, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked over to see that Cas was the one talking. He nodded and rubbed his eyes with a closed fist. “Y-yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded and stepped closer. “Can I give Dean a kiss?” he asked gently. “And then we can take the bow-tie off, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded again and burrowed back in Dean’s neck.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men knew that Cas didn’t have to ask. He didn't have to ask during the day or night. And most people didn’t ask when they were in the middle of their marriage ceremony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s one of the countless reasons why Dean was marrying the man in front of him. Because he wasn't focused on himself or even on Dean. Cas was focused on Dean’s first love, his brother. Cas was always thinking of Sam and Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas said gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear with a soft smile. He blinked and suddenly his focus was back on Dean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And man did that blow Dean away. He couldn’t breath as he lost himself in those blue eyes. He had done it countless times and he was still breathless. He was about to marry the man of his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss wasn’t perfect with Sammy in between but it was perfect for Dean and Cas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I pronounce you husband and husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  <b>It’s in the writing</b>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed when he saw Sam’s face. “Is that good cake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hummed and looked up at his brother. “Off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, I took off my tie too didn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned in so he was face to face with his brother. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘ove you,” Sam muffled with cake in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing Cas with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” Sam looked for Cas while sucking his two middle fingers. He didn’t have to look far as Cas was just a pace away talking to Uncle Bobby, but looked over when he heard his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas went over. “Are you sharing me now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I want to share Cas too?” Dean asked. His lips twitched to hide a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head, spraying cake and frosting everywhere. “Both mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both yours and we can’t share?” Dean made a surprised face to get a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam snorted and nodded, his hair caked in...well...cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Sammy, we’re yours,” Dean smiled and gave Sam’s forehead a kiss not caring about the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” Sam stated again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was sure of it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked over and watched as a man with long hair like his came up and leaned a foot on his wheelchair with a smile. The man popped a sucker out of his mouth with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Gabriel. You must be Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>